1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to an electronic device with an air ventilation function which can direct heat to the fan vent.
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computer parts, such as CPUs, memory, display cards, etc have increasingly fast processing abilities. For display cards, display cards with higher speeds require more processing chips, and more processing chips means the generation of more heat during operation; therefore, if the cooling is not sufficient, the display card may be damaged by the heat.
Some prior art display cards that generate a great deal of heat come with an attached heat sink made of copper or aluminum. The heat from the card is transfer to the heat sink, which has a larger area, and the heat sink is air cooled. The cooling efficiency of this heat sink depends on the area of the heat sink and the speed of the air flow. However, the display cards are usually disposed on the motherboard with other interface cards, such as audio cards, network cards, and hard disk controllers, which impede the air flow. Moreover, as there is very limited space in the computer case, the area of the heat sink cannot be increased by too much. Therefore, the prior art heat sink is unable to provide adequate cooling.
Some prior art display cards utilize a forced-cooling method, which has both a heat sink and a fan for cooling, which provides a better cooling performance, but is also a source of noise.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device with an air ventilation function to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.